


Studying is Key (To Getting A Date)

by thughaonotminghao



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Foreign Exchange Student Dongju, Gay Pride, Homecoming Season, Keonhee is matchmaker, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Geonhak is a mess.He's a high school senior who is on the HoCo court and also... Is pining over his friend's cousin. But how's he gonna tell Keonhee that he thinks Dongju is a adorable, precious little bean that the world doesn't deserve?Also known as me exploiting Leedo and Keonhee's English speaking capabilities to the max.(Comment requests!)
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Keonhee & Kim Geonhak|Leedo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Studying is Key (To Getting A Date)

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha
> 
> HAPPY PRIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Also all the italics are English

So, Geonhak may or may not have a crush on the new foreign exchange student, Dongju. Some might look at Dongju and think, 'He's cute but he's not my type, I don't speak Korean, and/or I heard he's gay.' He didn't even know why he liked Dongju. Maybe it was his sun kissed skin, or his cute smile or his vanilla scent(don't ask me how he knows that). Or maybe it's the fact that there was something mysterious about the Korean exchange student. Conveniently, homecoming was just around the corner. So Geonhak has one month to ask someone (Dongju) out. The brunette sighed, he zoned out again. He smacked his face a few times to wake himself up, "Geonhak!" Geonhak turned around, "What do you want Keonhee?" "Did you finish the last couple of slides?" Geonhak frowned, "Almost. Just need some pictures."

Keonhee got up and flopped onto Geonhak's bed, "So, are you gonna ask my cousin to HoCo or what?" Geonhak swept a hand through his hair, "Depends on who your cousin is." "Dongju! The foreign exchange student. The one that you haven't stopped staring at! That's my cousin!" Keonhee replied. Geonhak's eyes widened, "He's your cousin?" Keonhee looked at Geonhak as if he just confessed a murder, " _You are so stupid! Why do I even accept your rotting brain cells anymore_?!" Geonhak looked offended, "Hey! So what do you want me to do about it? He's a freshman, I'm a senior. _I have no reason to see him_!" Keonhee smirked, "He needs some help with his English. I could set you two up~~!" Geonhak sighed, "Why don't you help him with his English?" " _Because I need to study for the SAT because OSU requires it if I want to be a theater major_ ," Keonhee replied. Geonhak looked at his friend, " _You want to be a broke theatre kid in Ohio_?" "Hey, don't judge!" Keonhee replied, offended. Geonhak sighed, "I'm free tomorrow." Keonhee smiled, "Great. You can come over at 3." Geonhak sighed, "The lengths I go these days." " _Wait, aren't you on the HoCo court_? Keonhee asked. Geonhak groaned, " _Fuck! Aww, why did you have to remind me? Gianna literally has her hands all over me and I fucking hate her_." Keonhee kept scrolling through his phone, "Looks like someone had a Meghan Trainor phase." " _I'm about to kick you out of my house_ ," Geonhak replied flatly. "How about you help him with his English and I'll set you two up on a blind date," Keonhee offered. " _Fine_."

Saturday

" _So who are the Olympians and where do they live._ So, it's basically who are the Olympians known for and where do they live?" Geonhak asked, "In English _._ " Dongju thought carefully for a second, " _The Olympians are the twelve Greek gods and goddesses who ruled over ancient Greece. ... They lived on Mount Olympus which is where they get their name_." "Nice. You think you can do the rest of the worksheet by yourself?" Geonhak asked. Dongju looked at the worksheet again, "Yeah. I think I'll manage. Thank you hyung!" Geonhak scratched his neck a little, "So, just wondering, would you be up for coffee sometime?" Dongju blushed a little, "I'm free after school on Wednesday." Geonhak smiled, "Wednesday it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee. I'm posting something on Sunday or Monday for Yeosang's b-day so be ready for that.
> 
> Comment if you want a Leeon date


End file.
